falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Radscorpion (Fallout)
Radscorpions are mutated creatures in Fallout and Fallout 2. Background Radscorpions are mutated from the North American Emperor scorpion,Razlo dialogue file[1] - "They seem to be extremely large versions of the north American Emperor scorpion." Chris Avellone, Fallout Bible 1 - "The radscorpions are a result of a combination of radiation and the FEV virus, and Razlo in Shady Sands is correct - they were originally Emperor Scorpions that have grown... big." which were prolific in many pet stores at the time of the Great War.Herbert Dashwood's terminal entries. [1] Contrary to many expectations, their venom grew more potent when they mutated rather than becoming diluted. Though considered nocturnal and sensitive to light, radscorpions can be found active during the daytime in the areas they inhabit. Samples of their venom can be used to make antivenom. Characteristics Biology The radscorpion is a large, venomous creature that not only deals high damage but it can also poison the Vault Dweller with its deadly venom. Game attributes Radscorpions, of all variants, are vicious enemies. They have rock-solid carapaces which can withstand considerable amounts of damage, and their stingers are filled with potent poison. They almost always gather in packs of at least four individuals and are incredibly deadly to unprepared player characters. Variants Radscorpion Radscorpions are vicious enemies, armored in chitinous carapace and armed with powerful pincers and a poison-filled stinger. They pose a serious threat when encountered in large numbers. |proto = |xp =110 |hp =26 |healing rate =2 |ac =15 |sequence =4 |ap =7 |melee damage =6 |crit chance =2 |dt normal =2 |dt laser =4 |dt fire =2 |dt plasma =2 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =2 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =50 |dr fire =10 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |attack1 =Melee (1-8 ) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison |ability1 = |ability2 = }} |proto = |xp =110 |hp =26 |healing rate =2 |ac =5 |sequence =4 |ap =7 |melee damage =6 |crit chance =2 |dt normal =2 |dt laser =4 |dt fire =2 |dt plasma =2 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =2 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =50 |dr fire =10 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |attack1 =Melee (1-8 ) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Lesser radscorpion right|50px Lesser radscorpions are diminutive when compared to their larger brethren and pose less of a threat. Nonetheless, their stingers still inject deadly radscorpion poison into their foes and as such are dangerous to unprepared travelers. |proto = |xp =60 |hp =10 |healing rate =2 |ac =3 |sequence =4 |ap =5 |melee damage =4 |crit chance =2 |dt normal =0 |dt laser =2 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =30 |dr fire =10 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =15 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |attack1 =Melee (1-6 ) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Nasty radscorpion The nasty radscorpions deal more damage from their stingers and have greater health than regular radscorpions, hence their name. However, they are not as common as their counterparts. They are most often found in caves and during random encounters around the wasteland. |xp =210 |hp =34 |healing rate =2 |ac =27 |sequence =10 |ap =8 |melee damage =12 |crit chance = |dt normal =0 |dt laser =0 |dt fire =0 |dt plasma =0 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =20 |dr laser =20 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =10 |dr emp =500 |attack1 = |attack2 = |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Black radscorpion The black radscorpion Is a tougher version than the regular radscorpion. They are encountered at higher levels, and they can also be encountered with groups of radscorpions and in caves. They are rare in low levels. |proto = |xp =220 |hp =50 |healing rate =2 |ac =5 |sequence =6 |ap =5 |melee damage =12 |crit chance =3 |dt normal =4 |dt laser =5 |dt fire =3 |dt plasma =3 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =10 |dr laser =60 |dr fire =20 |dr plasma =20 |dr elec =35 |dr expl =30 |dr emp =500 |attack1 =Melee (1-14 ) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Lesser black radscorpion right|50px |proto = |xp =110 |hp =26 |healing rate =2 |ac =5 |sequence =4 |ap =7 |melee damage =10 |crit chance =2 |dt normal =2 |dt laser =4 |dt fire =2 |dt plasma =2 |dt elec =0 |dt expl =0 |dt emp =0 |dr normal =0 |dr laser =50 |dr fire =10 |dr plasma =10 |dr elec =30 |dr expl =20 |dr emp =500 |attack1 =Melee (1-12 ) |attack2 =Radscorpion poison |ability1 = |ability2 = }} Appearances The regular radscorpion appears in both Fallout and Fallout 2. The nasty radscorpion appears only in Fallout and the lesser, the black lesser and the regular black radscorpion appears only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes When killed, radscorpion blood appears red. However, real-life scorpions have blue blood, which is the result of hemolymph, the insect equivalent of blood. This is also the case with mantises. Gallery FO1 Scorpion target.png|Targeted radscorpion MASCRPAA se.gif|Animated radscorpion References Category:Fallout creatures Category:Fallout 2 creatures ru:Радскорпион (Fallout) sv:Radscorpion (Fallout) uk:Радскорпіон (Fallout) zh:辐射蝎 (辐射)